dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El Kadsre
) |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy (English, Spanish) yyyy-mm-dd (Japanese) yyyy年m月d日 |drives_on_the = left (Mainland, Hokushi, and Ikeda Islands) right (Eukestauzia, Seahaus, and Taugaran)|anthem = The El Kadsreian State Anthem (Our State of Freedom)|royal_anthem = God Save the Queen |iso_3166_code=EK |internet_tld=.ek|motto = Et officium unitatis fatum|confederated = |history = |religious_group(s) = 54% Christianity 26% Shinto 8% Buddhism 5% Viknakaism 5% Islam 2% Judaism|gdp_(ppp) = 46 trillion USD|per_capita_(ppp) = 1 million USD}} (pronounced /ɛlˈkædzre/, /-sɑre/, /-eɪ/ ehl kadz-re, ehl kadz-ray, ehl ka-sa-re, or ehl ka-sa-ray), also known as the Commonwealth Republic of El Kadsre (Spanish: República Mancomunidad de El Kadsre; Japanese: エルカドスレ連邦共和国 Erukadosure renpō kyōwakoku), is a country and sovereign state in the United El Kadsreian Nations. El Kadsre is located in North America, in the El Kadsreian Islands, located on the left side of the North American continent. Mahri, Sentan, Hawaii, Mexico, Vicnora and North El Kadsre are El Kadsre's neighboring countries. The official languages are English, Spanish and Japanese. The regional languages are Maori, Vicnoran, Filipino, French, Chinese, Crootch, Bulgarian, and Catalan. It is the largest country in the United El Kadsreian Nations. The capital of the country, El Kadsre City, is the largest city in the country and it has 14.5 million residents, while the country actually has around 47.4 million residents. Name El Kadsre's name is a combination of Spanish and Vicnoran languages. "El" means "The" in Spanish while "Kadsre" derived from the word "Kadsreius", which is latinized from the Vicnoran word "kazaniaz", meaning "republic". History Prehistory: 36th century BC-1818 In 27 million years ago, El Kadsre broke up from the North American continent. El Kadsre was inhabitable at the time when it was first discovered by the ancient Vicnoran tribes in the 36th century BC while exploring the entire island. Japanese colonization: 1818-1950 Between 1806 to 1915, mainly during the Edo, Meiji, and early Taisho eras of Japan, the Japanese settlers colonized Sentan Islands. On July 21, 1940, Kadsreius Sentanese Republic was established by Hiroshi Kayos, after he was exiled from the Sentanese Army after they unveiled his plan to turn Sentan into the republic. Republic of El Kadsre: 1950-1958 The Kadsreius Sentanese Republic took over three islands and it was renamed into the Republic of El Kadsre on September 21, 1950. Between 1951 to 1954, a large group of U.S. Hispanic people, Latin Americans, and Spainairds immigrated to El Kadsre. Also, the Spanish language was introduced along with the Basque and Catalan languages. North, East and West El Kadsre: 1958-1969 In 1958, more people of various ethnic origins arrived in El Kadsre and the English language was introduced even more than ever before. Maori culture was introduced to the country as well, but some El Kadsreians weren't very happy with the Maori, leading to numerous protests. This caused El Kadsre to be split up into three nations, North El Kadsre, West El Kadsre and East El Kadsre. On April 16, 1960, West El Kadsre, along with the Republic of Mahri and Sentan joined the NATO. Even with the fighting between all three El Kadsres, the Maori people were treated as a demon who torn them apart, and racism against Maori began to rise, especially in Hiroshi Kayos' East El Kadsre, even though he was against racism and white supremacy. Kayos was too afraid to stop it, and this led to even more hate against the Maori. After the creation of the Vlokozu Union (see below), Michael Vlokozu made steps to make sure the Maori shock never happened again, and enacted the Maori Civil Rights Act of 1971, which is still in force in the Union's former states today. The West also took over the Screencold and Line islands. Vlokozu Union: 1969-1989 :Main article: Vlokozu Union The Vlokozu Union was formed on November 11, 1969, by Michael Vlokozu. On September 23, 1977, the Vlokozu Union takes control of Vicnora, causing a stop to the Vicnoran Kingdom's 1454-year-long existence for 40 years. On August 16, 1978, The Vlokozu Union leaves the NATO to team up with Australia, New Zealand, British Hong Kong, Indonesia, Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore, China, South Korea and Japan to establish the military alliance known as the Pacific Pact. Later on, Brunei, Taiwan, Portuguese Macau, Laos, Mexico, and Thailand joined the pact (Brunei joining after its independence, Taiwan joining after loopholes were found in the pact's acceptance of the One China Policy, Portugal had their military forces in Macau join to help the Vlokozu Union, Laos joining for moral reasons, Mexico joining to assist it's pacific partners, and Thailand joining after Michael Vlokozu met with King Bhumibol). Prior to the Vlokozu Union's dissolution, Fiji, the Arab League, Israel, Iran, and North Korea joined the pact. Modern El Kadsre: 1989-present The Vlokozu Union was dissolved on March 29, 1989, and was split into five countries (El Kadsre, Mahri, Sentan, North El Kadsre, Vicnora) to form the United El Kadsreian Nations after Michael Vlokozu was assassinated in Tokyo four days earlier. West El Kadsre and East El Kadsre merged into reunified El Kadsre. El Kadsre was in a financial crisis from June 2007 to May 2011, which included El Kadsreian stock market crash of 2008 also known as "Black Friday". After the crisis ended, the President was overthrown in a coup d'état and replaced, and several government staff members were arrested. Prior to the election of the new president, presidential duties were handled by the Peace for El Kadsre Council. Economy The economy of El Kadsre is one of the largest market economies in the world. As of 2017, El Kadsre has a GDP of EK$46.7 trillion (US$46.5 trillion), making El Kadsre richer than the United States. The El Kadsreian dollar is the currency for the nation. El Kadsre underwent two recessions, the first in 1982 and second in 2008. One of the biggest stock-marketed companies, like Theorysonic, Kads, Sierako, Aldi, Sir, EKS, Naisuka, Ju-Can, and Evac are headquartered and based in El Kadsre. Territories El Kadsre has two states, West El Kadsreian State and East El Kadsreian State. Culture The culture of the El Kadsre is typically Ahola, originating from Vicnora, but its sovereign, seaside is also influenced by North America culture and customs, where the English, Japanese and Spanish language is also official. The French, Crootch, Bulgarian, Maori, Korean and Chinese languages also exist in El Kadsre due to immigration from those langauges' origin regions. Education The school days are from Monday to Friday. The average school day is from 8:45 am to 3:15 pm. El Kadsre Primary School day is from 8:50 am to 3:15 pm and El Kadsre High School day is from 8:45 am to 3:15 pm. The schools are off 1 weeks for Autumn break, 3 weeks for Christmas or Winter break (December to January), 1 weeks for Mid-Winter break, 2 weeks for Easter or Spring break or Queen's Official Birthday or Reestablishment Day (April), 2 months for Summer break and Labour Day (Late July-Early September), 1 weeks of Late Spring break, Guy Fawkes and Vlokozu Day. Media El Kadsreian media uses mainly English, Japanese, and Spanish. El Kadsre has three public television networks, that are TTV, TV 6 and Star TV and six commercial televisions, that are El TV Kadsre, RTV, RGN, Viva, CPN, BTV, etc. Television commercial breaks last from every 3-8 minutes. The radio networks in El Kadsre are RNUEKN, CPN Radio, Viva Radio, and Vlokradio. Film companies are El TV Kadsre Films, Viva Films, Vlokfilm, Regal Pictures, Carlson Pictures, Maskiara Films, Helcar Films and ZW Films. The El Kadsreian cinema dates back to the 1890s. Pay television providers are ElStar, Interstellar, Extennel, Paintbox, and Cignal (in El Kadsre). Population The population in the country is about 47,483,640. (2019 estimate) Languages A multitude of languages are used by El Kadsreian, with English, Japanese and Spanish (the official language). The French language is commonly used in the Romrac region due in fact the city was settled by French immigrants, and Crootch, Maori, Catalan, Filipino, Vicnoran, Korean, Bulgarian, Basque, Barokian, Greek, and Chinese are also spoken in other parts of the country. Greek is frequently spoken in Eirabourne and Caelum due to their Greek populations. Chinese is frequently spoken in Strangetown due to its Chinese population. Climate El Kadsre has grassland, arid, forest, and desert climates. El Kadsre's weather is the coldest whilst Sentan's the hottest. The hottest maximum temperature in El Kadsre is 49'°'''C, recorded on June 18, 1959, on Caelum, besides from the hottest temperature in the city of El Kadsre is 45'°'C, recorded on July 22, 1989. And the coldest maximum temperature in El Kadsre is -35'°'C, which was recorded on January 5, 2001, where El Kadsre looks like it was almost completely covered in snow. The snow usually arrives in December and melts in late February and sometimes March. People/Trends * El Kadsre's currency is dollars. * El Kadsre's current population is about 47.4 million people. * The life expectancy is 99.2 El Kadsre for both men and women. * El Kadsre has three official languages: English, Spanish, and Japanese. * El Kadsre has three regional languages: Vicnoran, Filipino, and Maori. * The drinking age is 17 in El Kadsre. * The marriage age is 15 in El Kadsre. * The average age is 51 in El Kadsre. * When referring to something belonging to El Kadsre, it is referred to as "El Kadsreian". Events * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 19th century * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1900s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1910s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1920s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1930s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1940s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1950s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1960s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1970s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1980s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1990s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 2000s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 2010s Politics El Kadsre has many political parties, they include, but are not limited to, the El Kadsre Labor Party, National El Kadsre Party, The El Kadsreian Liberal Party, El Kadsre Communist Party and the El Kadsreian Societyist Party, also known as the Tory Party. As of 2018, the prime minister of El Kadsre is Vincent McLaren, who took office on November 21, 2015. Sports El Kadsre's national sport is Kolhii. Landscape El Kadsre is located in North America; Mexico, Mahri, Sentan, North El Kadsre, Vicnora, and Hawaii (United States) are El Kadsre's neighboring countries. El Kadsre has one of the deepest lakes in the world. Incidents When the ''Jamie's got Tentacles! book series was first launched in 1981, the book series became so popular, it nearly killed the entire El Kadsreian media industry, This was known as the Vlokozuian media crash of 1982 also known as Tentaclemania of 1982 or Blarb Shock in Japan. Jamie's got Tentacles killed mostly Vlokozuian media like Jitterbug and Galidor. Bionicle, because of its huge popularity and fanbase is known to survive the crash. Bionicle killed Jamie's got Tentacles in 1985, thanks to the Piraka campaign, which was launched in November 1985. In 1986, a minor coin shortage occurred when Namco published an immensely popular arcade game based on the popular anime series The Drillimation Series called Mr. Driller. The game's wild popularity caused coin manufacturing in El Kadsre to briefly speed up. Hiroshi Takajima, the creator of the game, had almost broken a Guinness World Record for "Biggest Coin Shortage Caused By An Arcade Game", as 1978's Space Invaders generated a shortage similar to this. El Kadsre was a financial crisis from June 2007 to May 2011, which included El Kadsreian stock market crash of 2008 also known as "Black Friday". Technology El Kadsre is the only country in the United El Kadsreian Nations to have its cars drive from the left, with the exception of Seahaus, Eukestauzia and Taugaran. El Kadsre's primary and commonly-used plug socket is the AS/NZS 3112 connector while its secondary plug socket is the NEMA connector, as a result many buildings and homes have universal sockets as many immigrants to El Kadsre often take their electronics and power plug-equipped things with them. El Kadsre uses the NTSC system interchangeably with the PAL system. El Kadsre's test pattern is Phillips PM544 for some channels while the rest used SMPTE color bars. El Kadsre has five country-owned car companies, that are Kads and Sir, VCMC Auto, Arata and Takusa. El Kadsre's internet has two predecessors, which are, LenseNet, invented in 1983 and Theorynet, invented in 1985. El Kadsre is also the first country to invent the internet, which is launched in 1989, shortly after the dissolution of the Vlokozu Union. El Kadsre has three local operating systems, "TS-UGOS", created in 1985 by Theorysonic to replace TS-OS, "EKS Vortex", created in 1989 by EKS and the Linux-based "Xenika", created by TPG in 1986. Cellphones are widely popular in El Kadsre since the release of Theorysonic's TheoryPhone, released in 1996. El Kadsre has two very own game consoles currently, Nitrome Unity and EKS Ranger series. Crime Cuisine Due to being ingrained in split El Kadsre-era culture, energy drinks, fast food and soft drinks are popular in El Kadsre. Despite the above, El Kadsre's obesity rate is significantly low. According to a 2017 study, the prevalence of obesity in El Kadsre is only 11.2%. The amount of people with diabetes in the country is also low despite the above, in 2017 only 12 people were recorded having it. Category:El Kadsre Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Countries in North America Category:Federal Parliaments Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:North America Category:United El Kadsreian Nations Category:Countries established in 1950 Category:Countries established in 1989 Category:Commonwealth of Nations Category:Crootch language Category:1950s Category:1950 Category:1950 establishments Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments Category:1989 Category:1989 establishments Category:El Kadsreian Islands Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Former Vlokozu States